


Darkstrider: A Star Wars Story

by SaxuallyActive



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Galaxies, Star Wars Galaxies MMORPG - Fandom
Genre: Dantooine, F/F, Mainly Canon, Star Wars Galaxies MMORPG, Teräs Käsi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaxuallyActive/pseuds/SaxuallyActive
Summary: Thayna, a Teräs Käsi novice, hides away and trains under her mother on her home planet of Dantooine, approx.  2 BBY (years before the battle of Yavin). But when a vision leads her astray, Thayna has no choice but to follow her destiny.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katiebug445](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug445/gifts).



> To Katie: Thank you for breaking my block and rewarding me with the highest of praise  
> To Trevor: For allowing your fire to burn through each protagonist I have ever written

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

Prologue – 2 ABY

 

An Imperial interrogator steps into the small, gray room and takes his seat at the table, where a young, red-haired woman sits, her hands cuffed to the table. Her head is bowed, her hair falling to cover her face.

“State your name for the record, please.”

“Thayna Darkstrider.”

“Planet of origin.”

“Dantooine.”

At this point, the interrogator chuckles.

“Ah, the little planet Princess Leia gave when asked about her beloved Rebel Base.”

The chuckle is then returned by Thayna.

“I’m not with those _fools_.”

“Then why did we catch you, Miss Darkbane?”

“Dark _strider_.” She finally raises her head to the interrogator, showing her gray, nearly white, eyes. “For the record, please.”

“You are so much like your father that it makes me sick.”

Thayna laughs once more, tossing her head back.

“What, can you only handle one of us? I’m sure we must be one and the same.”

The interrogator shakes his head, and begins his questions.

“Why were you in our base on Naboo?”

“I was looking for the fabled Tephillis Darkbane, my father.”

“Oh, Teph.” The interrogator sighs. “Tell me, when was the last time you saw your father?”

“Only in pictures. But a few moments before you captured me sneaking around your base—I pulled a photograph from my pocket.”

“A photograph from the pocket of a TIE pilot’s suit. Tell me, how did you acquire that?”

“I didn’t have the security clearance to find my father so I had to improvise.”

“By killing a trooper?”

Thayna cracks her neck. _“I want to speak to my lawyer.”_ She says sarcastically.

The interrogator lunges forward, gripping Thayna’s throat with his hand.

_“You get no lawyer, you dumb bitch.”_

Thayna laughs again, the blood falling from her face.

Another interrogator throws the room’s door open.

“Unhand her, Naain.”

The first interrogator releases Thayna, leaving indentations on her throat.

“That’s enough, we will take her to confinement and let her sit there for a bit.” The second interrogator states from the doorway. Naain straightens his posture and dusts his shirt off, before going to leave the room.

“Interrogator Naain?” Thayna begins, grabbing the attention of the two men.

“For next time, please note: my safe word is _‘don’t stop’._ ”

Naain breathes in sharply and pushes out of the room as two Stormtroopers enter the room.

“Be sure to tranquilize her, she’s a rather aggressive Teräs Käsi novice.”

“You say that with _such_ disdain, interrogator.” A needle is shoved into Thayna’s neck and she laughs into a dark sleep.


	2. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

_Four years prior –2 BBY_

 

Thayna finally slipped into meditation when her mother began to steep her favourite Dantooine tea. Thayna’s nose twitched slightly, and her mother laughed.

“I find your effort worthy of praise, but your focus is quite sad.”

Thayna opened her eyes and furrowed her brow. “Perhaps, instead, it should be applauded as a whole—what if I had caught scent of an enemy?”

“You are a Teräs Käsi novice, not a quenker.” Her mother swatted the back of Thayna’s head. “Again.”

Thayna breathed out sharply and closed her eyes once more.

“Center yourself, do not allow your mind to wander.”

Thayna began to center and focus, and images flashed before her eyes.

“Push the images out, my dear. Do not envision them.”

But Thayna saw the Imperial occupation of her galaxy. She saw the images that continually haunted her dreams. She saw the hidden Jedi on her planet. She began connecting herself to the force and reached out to one Jedi in particular—

_Thawp._

“You’re done.” Her mother said forcefully. “Done. Stop connecting to those Jedi. They will bring nothing but trouble to us.”

“How did you know?” Thayna nearly shouted as she rubbed the back of her head.

“You smell of the Jedi when you pull that bullshit.” Her mother sneered. “There is a reason why Lord Vader killed them all.”

“Thirty six hundred years and you hold onto our ancestors’ history like it is gospel.” Thayna stood from the small shrine in their home. “History and times change, mother.”

“But Lightstriders never deal with Jedi.”

Thayna doesn’t dispute with this fact, but instead pushed past her mother and out the front door of her home, only stopping for a brief moment to grab her homemade cloth pack.

“Where are you going?” Her mother called after her.

“I need fresh air.” Thayna called back to her mother. Thayna passed into the fresh Dantooine air and breathed deeply. The lavender color of the landscape was accented with warm browns of the trees that littered the small village of Taos. The trees were tall and shed dark colored leaves over the soft grass.

Taos was a small village hidden in the Dantooine plains, hidden from Imperial eyes. The wooded village was only short of fantastical—inhabited by believers of witchcraft and almost pirates. Most of the inhabitants were post-primitive, but would generally refuse the grand inventions of the modern society. Older speederbikes and creatures tamed for ridings graced the outside of small homes throughout the village.

Thayna drew her hood up and pulled a piece of fabric across her face. She was not hiding from the weather, but only wanted to be left alone as she escaped her home. Thayna existed in varying levels of independence from her mother. At the age of nineteen, she was grown enough to do her own business, but still relied on her mother for Teräs Käsi training. She would frequently leave home and explore the regions around her small village.

How else would she have found her?

Thayna began venturing farther and farther from the village, pushing through areas of brush, avoiding some Dantari natives, who if disturbed would have likely attacked her. But she continued onward, stopping to collect any plants or fruits of interest.

She loved Dantooine—the hills would speak to her in gentle waves, the long history of the planet worming its way into her heart, the force telling her stories of every Jedi that ever walked on the planet. Dantooine was the essence of home for her.

She ran down a hill, glancing over her shoulder to be sure that no one was following her. At the base of the hill, hidden behind brush, was a small cave. Thayna carefully and silently moved to the cave, whistling like a bird to signal to someone.

Out of the brush came a girl similar in age to Thayna, only a bit taller and adorned in a black cloak.

“Did anyone follow?”

“No.”

The girl dropped her hood, revealing blue Zabrak tattoos across her face, and her silver hair draped her face, with a skinny braid pushed behind her ear. Silver horns protruded from the crown of her head. Her eyes looked tired and weary. But from her lips, a smile came.

“Oh Thayna.” She said softly, gesturing towards her hiding place. Thayna followed the young Zabrak into her hiding spot. The small cave was just big enough for the Zabrak to sleep, eat, and relax. The Zabrak sat down on a pillow and offered Thayna warm tea.

“Your favourite.”

Thayna sat down and smiled at the Zabrak. She took the tea in her hands and sipped from it.

“So, did you find out anything?”

Thayna swallowed and shook her head. “All I know is that he exists.”

The Zabrak frowned. “Have you tried meditation?”

Thayna’s face turned pale. “Yes, but it hasn’t been successful.”

“How so?”

Thayna paused.  “Just kept finding the wrong thing.”

“Let’s meditate, then.”

“What?” Thayna replied, taking a long sip from the cup of tea.

“Let us meditate, Thayna.” The Zabrak put her cup of tea down and moved so she could kneel to meditate.

“My mother says it’s because I get distracted.”

“Your mother is only a Teräs Käsi master.” The Zabrak smiled and reached out to Thayna for the cup. “Meditate with me.”

“I know what the problem is, Mikku.” Thayna stated.

“Then fix the problem.” Mikku said softly before closing her eyes and slipping into meditation. Thayna followed Mikku and also began to meditate.

Thayna finally felt herself at ease—she felt her entire body melt away into the force. She felt Mikku’s existence with her. She kept reaching out but Mikku dragged her back in. So Thayna pushed back, and pushed away from Mikku and out into the great unknown. Her soul wandered the galaxy—past Aldaraan, Mandalore, Corellia, Malastare…

Then stopping suddenly at Naboo.

Thayna lost her breath, and gripped at her chest.

_hate hate hate_

Thayna opened her eyes and gasped. Mikku was already there, her hands on Thayna’s cheeks.

“What happened? Are you okay?”

Mikku pulled Thayna into her arms, hushing Thayna as she tried catching her breath. Thayna was shaking—what caused her to stop at Naboo? What was the “hate”?

“How long were we in for?” Thayna said softly, her heart still racing.

Mikku raised her head and peered out the cave’s entrance. “At least an hour, the sun is beginning to set.”

“Mikku, I have to go.” Thayna pulled out of Mikku’s arms and struggled to leave the cave.

“I need to teach you, it’s not safe for you to go out and meditate like that.” Mikku grabbed  after Thayna’s hand.

“How is meditation dangerous?” Thayna sneered.

“They will find us.”

“Who is _they?_ ” Thayna replied.

“The people that want me _dead_ , Thayna.” Mikku said softly, as though she was telling her a secret. “Darth Vader and his Sith Inquistors will find us. They’ll take you and kill me.”

“And why would they take me?”

Mikku loosened her grip on Thayna’s arm. “They can use you. They can’t use me. I’m tainted. You’re not.”

“I should have listened to my mother when she said not to deal with Jedi.”

“Thay…”

Thayna pulled her hand from Mikku’s and left the cave quickly. Mikku didn’t persue.

~~

Thayna got home to an empty house that night. In anger, she entered her mother’s room and began digging through her possessions. She opened each drawer, each bag, each box, until she found what she needed.

Folded away in a small jewelry box next to a Kyber Crystal necklace, was a small photograph. Thayna placed the photograph in her hand and opened it. A young, smiling man with shaggy, dark-colored hair and cobalt blue eyes smiled at the camera, and had his hand coursing through his hair. Thayna flipped the photograph over and breathed deeply as she read the name on the back:

Tephillis Darkbane


	3. Vanishing Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

Days later, Thayna couldn’t sleep.

She kept having dreams of this Darkbane character—who was he? She kept thumbing the photograph, hoping he would come alive and speak to her. Tell her his secrets.

Instead, Thayna continued to train in the Teräs Käsi way. Despite Mikku’s claims, she kept meditating, finding herself sitting by Naboo each time. With each meditation of Naboo, visions of the photographed man, kept invading her dreams. She would awake with the same feeling as when she was blocked by Naboo in her meditation—her breath would escape her, and cold sweat would bead up on her forehead.

It was always Thayna’s curiosity that got the best of her. It’s how she found Mikku in that cave. Her curiosity always got her in trouble. Thayna would constantly chase after smoke trails. If it grabbed her attention, she had to follow. Her expeditions to forage for edible plants would always lead her astray, and turn a one hour trip into a day’s affair.

This is what made Teräs Käsi difficult for Thayna. Not the physical aspects, like flexibility, strength, or stamina, or even memorizing the dozens of offensive and defensive stances. However, one day, she had been sitting in the middle of the living area, trying to get her splits. Every time she would kick her right leg out, her thighs would tense and intense pain would harbor itself in her hip flexors.

Her mother eyed her from the opposite side of the room. “You are quite tense.”

Thayna sighed and sat cross-legged, turning her head to meet the eyes of her mother.

“What is troubling you?” Her mother asked.

“Strange visions in my meditations and my dreams—they’ll pass, I’m sure.” Thayna said, shaking her head.

“Of what?” Her mother asked.

“Just the Dantari.” Thayna fibbed, gazing over at a meditation shrine on the opposite side of the room.

Her mother laughed lightly. “You were always afraid of them when you were younger. You just need a calming meditation session. Let me burn some incense, and we will meditate together.”

Thayna nodded and moved to the opposite side of the room, where the shrine was located. After only grazing over its appearance nearly every day, Thayna took the time to inspect the shrine—which was simply a soft woven mat placed next to a wall, where many witchcraft-like objects where hung. Skulls of small creatures, marbled rocks, a Kyber Crystal…

Thayna sighed before kneeling at the shrine again. Her mind was burnt out from the frequent meditation—but Thayna continually meditated for a purpose, for some kind of end game, instead of meditating to open the mind. Teräs Käsi was about mental focus, about opening the mind to becoming quicker and being able to anticipate attacks of another. This meditation was also meant to strengthen the mind from Jedi and Sith mental attacks.

Her mother knelt beside her after she lit calming incense that smelt of warm Dantooine flowers on a brisk spring day, mixed with the coastal breeze…

She closed her eyes and sat there at the shrine for what felt like hours. Then, she felt her body slip into another realm. She saw nothing and felt nothing. But then, she felt the Force as an entity grabbing for her, pulling her down like gravity.

_“Resist.”_

Thayna turned her back on the entity, but found another entity, not necessarily pulling her, but it intrigued her. She moved to it.

_“Good.”_

The entity was calming and lush—her mind was becoming clear and weightless. But she found her feet on solid ground.

Pillows of lush green grass emerged at her feet, a cool breeze blew onto her face, and tree grew from a sapling to an adult in a matter of seconds right before her. Astounded by its growth, Thayna looked up at the tree and then turned around, only to be greeted by the eruption of a tall waterfall. She was taken aback by the loud, crash waves of the waterfall. She followed the waterfall from the lake at its feet up to its very top. Nestled at the top of the falls was a sprawling city, one that Thayna had only ever seen mentioned in history books. The city’s name was hidden behind her front teeth, and she kept tapping her teeth with her tongue, hoping the name would fall out.

In inspecting the city, Thayna’s attention had been caught by a middle-aged man pacing the lakeside. He was of average height, and had trimmed dark hair. Thayna stepped closer and he came into focus. He was wearing a dark dress uniform. Military of some sort. She couldn’t put her finger on it. The man turned around and exposed his uniform to her. The Republic’s symbol adorned his breast. But the Republic has been dead for about fifteen years, who was this man? Thayna’s eye trailed up the man’s chest and to his face.

Thayna couldn’t produce his first name, only his last.

“Darkbane.”

 _“Aleial.”_ The man said.

Her mother’s name?

 _“You shouldn’t be here.”_  The man said, reaching for Thayna’s face. _“It’s not safe. They will find you.”_

And, as a vanishing thought does, the man disappeared from Thayna’s vision, leaving her in reality’s limbo. All she heard next was her own shallow breathing, and the burning sensation of trespassing searing her throat. When she came to moments later, her mother was across the room, clutching onto a table as though she was going to fall unconcious. Thayna, shaking in fear, silently stood to leave.

“How did you do that?” Her mother asked in her monotone, _“you’re-in-trouble”_ voice.

“Do what?” Thayna said softly, not turning to her mother.

“You know damn well what you did, child.”

Thayna felt the burning presence of her mother’s eyes on her back. She took a long, contemplated breath, and turned to face her mother.

“Why weren’t you safe?”

 _“What makes you think—“_ Her mother glided towards her, fire pacing in her voice. _“—that you can invade me like that?”_ Her mother was right upon her now, and Thayna looked up at her mother with little expression upon her face.

“I didn’t do that.” Thayna said truthfully. “It came to me. I didn’t search for it.”

Her mother grabbed her throat. “I knew that something was wrong the moment you came home drenched in the smell of Jedi. Where did you connect with them? A temple? A shrine?”

“What? No—“ Thayna gasped, grabbing at her mother’s hand. “Nowhere.”

“The force has invaded you. You have disgraced Palawa. You have disgraced our name.” Her mother shoved her to the ground.

“Do you honestly think that I would allow myself to fall to them like that?” Thayna shouted as she hit the floor. “I would do some dumb shit, but allowing myself to fall into the hands of one of them?” She shook her head. “Never.”

“You lie.” Her mother declared. “Someone has turned you on to the Force, and I cannot bring myself to have a daughter who blindly follows a _Jedi_.”

 “Why are you afraid?” Thayna managed to speak and stand, but her voice broke. “Why are you afraid of me knowing who he is?”

Her mother swallowed hard. “That man is _nothing_ to you and me.”

“Then why were you meeting him by that waterfall? Why did he grab your face?”

“That is something for me to know.” Her mother sneered. “You do not get the pleasure of invading my consciousness.”

 “I thought I could trust you, mother.”

“And I thought I could trust you, Thayna.”

 The phrase brought daggers to Thayna’s chest. In the moment, Thayna could not imagine what pain her mother must be in, but years later, this particular day haunted her.

But not for this reason.

Thayna ran into her room and began throwing things into her large satchel. She grabbed clothes, camping gear, some food, a few knives, and made sure the photograph was tucked inside her pocket.

“What are you doing?”

Thayna spun around and found her mother in the doorway of her room.

“I’m going to figure out who that man is.”

Her mother laughed. “He is a lost soul, only existing in a realm of hate now.”

Thayna hoisted her bag over her shoulder. “There is nothing for me on Dantooine now.”

“And where will you go? Who will have the patience to train you?”

Thayna diverts her eyes to floor. “I can find someone.”

“Then go.” Her mother stepped aside to let Thayna out. “Go find whatever you wish to search for.”

Thayna pushed through the doorway and through her home. She left through the front door with haste, which drew the attention of some villagers. She drew up her hood and the fabric across her face, hoping to disappear into the wilderness for a moment.

And Thayna went. Rain trembled in the skies and gave a cold mist over the landscape. But after some time, she found herself at the cave she always knew. However, she did not use her signal.

“Mikku.” She called.

Mikku peered out from the brush wearily. “What the hell are you doing?”

“What the hell have _you_ done?” Thayna shouted, stepping towards Mikku’s hiding place.

Mikku’s golden eyes darted across Thayna’s face.

“How _dare_ you lead me to betray my own family. How _dare_ you lead me to attacking my own mother. After trying to bring me into the ways of the Jedi?”

_“What’s going on here?”_

Thayna slowly turned her head to hear the voice behind her.

“You seemed to have been in a rush to leave Taos. Thought it was troubling.” A white-haired, uniformed Imperial officer proclaimed from the hill behind her, flanked by two glistening white Stormtroopers. “And who is this tattooed friend with you, hm?”

Mikku lifted her hand and waved it in the air. “We are nothing of concern, go back to your posts.”

“Oh, dear.” The man shook his head. “What do you think you are, a _knight?_ ”

Mikku breathed in sharply, her air trapping her words in her throat. The rain began to gain momentum.

“Kill the Jedi and take the girl.”

Thayna felt her stomach drop. She turned to look at Mikku, who was moving her lips quickly, muttering something under her breath.

_i am one with the force the force is with me_

Thayna watched something fly into Mikku’s hand, and from her palms, a bright blue light ignited. Thayna felt a rush through her skin, from her feet, through her thighs, and into her chest. Mikku rushed at the officer, slicing laser bolts away. She struck down one of the Stormtroopers that rushed to try overpowering Mikku—with one slice, she tore through its armour, leaving behind a cauterized chest cavity.

The other Stormtrooper rushed at Thayna, looking to grab her. Thayna peered up at the towering trooper, standing six inches taller, and let him take her arm. But Thayna stepped, and lifted her free arm up, breaking the Stormtrooper’s elbow. The joint broke free, and Thayna struck the Stormtrooper in the chin with a forceful kick that knocked it backwards towards the ground. Now, she towered over it, watching it writhe in pain.

Once Thayna looked back at Mikku, she was squaring off with the officer.

“You will not take her. She has seen the light.”

“Lord Vader will give her something you could never give her. There is a reason why we killed _your kind_.”

With a war cry, Mikku lunged at the officer, who shot once, grazing Mikku’s arm. Her adrenaline carried her through, and she sunk her lightsaber into his chest.

Thayna was taken aback. She lifted her hands to her mouth, stifling a cry. She had never seen someone die before. Her chest tightened. She fell to her knees in pure shock.

“Thay, we need to go. We need to go.” Mikku said, deactivating her lightsaber and approaching Thayna. She reached her hands out and took Thayna’s hands in her own. “They will send more forces. They always do.”

“Where will we go?”

“We can disappear into the pirate outpost not far from here. Get a shuttle off of Dantooine.” Mikku planned aloud.

“Naboo.” Thayna breathed.

Mikku pressed her lips together. “…or somewhere.”

Mikku pulled Thayna up and gripped her hand tightly. With a simple nod, they ran. They dashed through the rain and never let go.


	4. Outpost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Tired and drenched, the pair arrived at the pirate outpost. Similar to the likes of Mos Eisley, this outpost swarmed with villainy, but more or less they left you alone if you left them alone. Imperial presence was never wanted nor needed there, and quite frankly, the Empire had no concerns with the outpost.

They took refuge under an awning of the starport as the rain continued and the sun began to set on the drenched landscape. Thayna looked out at the area around her—dim lights came from several buildings, one of which was emitting music. The rain caused many shops and stands to close up early. It seems everyone had gone into the loud building…

Thayna was out of her element. She had only seen this outpost from a distance, but never ventured into it. It would glow like a hive at night, bustling with rowdy persons of different races, colours, and professions. Her mother would warn her of the characters who hung out at the outpost, and many tales of what these characters would do.

Mikku pulled Thayna into the small lobby of the starport and up to a terminal. Mikku made sure to tug her hood back up if it slipped at all. She pressed her fingers into the terminal, pulling up information about flights out of the outpost. The only thing regulated here was the travel. The Galactic Travel Commission ran the starport and that was it.

Thayna kept glancing over her shoulder around the tiny lobby. There were five terminals, and a service window, which was closed for the night. There were a handful of dingy chairs, but no one sensible would ever sit on them.

“Shit,” Mikku said softly, gently punching the terminal. “The next one out is in the morning.”

“Where to?”

“Coronet, Coreilla, first.” Mikku explained. “Then, who knows.”

“Naboo.” Thayna decreed.

_“Are you—“_ Mikku nearly shouted. “Are you crazy? Naboo is where the Emperor is nestled.” She said quietly.

“What?”

“He has his own retreat there. He loves Naboo. There would be Imperials everywhere. I wouldn’t be surprised if there was an APB out for us right now.”

There was a pause, and Mikku squeezed Thayna’s hand.

“I’ll reserve these tickets for us, then we can find somewhere to stay for tonight.”

“How much do you need?”

“I’ll cover it, please don’t worry.” Mikku replied. She reached into her bag and took out a small wad of credits.

_“Mikku.”_

Mikku gave Thayna _the look_ , squinting her golden eyes at her.

“Not starting this with you.” Within a matter of seconds, Mikku received two tickets from the terminal.

The two left the small lobby and back into the chilly night. The rain had stopped. Mikku pulled Thayna’s hand and they walked towards one of the bigger buildings—a hotel. It was not extraordinary, but it was enough.

The door slid open, and they entered the building to see a very tired human man behind the front desk. This front room of the hotel was also small like the starport.

“Can I get you two a room?”

Mikku dropped Thayna’s hand and glided to the front desk.

“One room just for tonight, with early check out.”

The man tapped at a screen for some time.

“It’s a hundred credits for the night.” The man said plainly.

Mikku bit her lip and dropped a couple of bills totaling to a hundred credits on the desk.

“Thank you.” The man said, replacing the credits with a room key. “You’ll be in one oh six, around that there hallway and down.”

Mikku nodded and took the key, motioning for Thayna to follow. They ventured down the hallway, getting to their room quickly.

The room was only big enough for a bed, a table, and a small restroom off to the side. But it was good enough for weary travelers who merely needed a place to lay their head. The small window directly across from the door was small and high up on the wall, causing moonlight to spill across the room. Thayna dropped her bag next to the bed and fell into the bed.

“I’m sorry, Thay,” Mikku began. “For all of this, getting you involved with everything, putting you in danger…”

Thayna laughed softly. “You’re fine, I was due for an adventure.” She turned her head to Mikku and smiled. Mikku returned the smile as her took her cloak off and drop it on the floor in a heap.

“Let me show you something.” Thayna said, pulling the photograph out of her pocket and handing it to Mikku.

“Who is this?”

“Whoever the hell Tephillis Darkbane is.” Thayna explained. “I saw a memory of him and my mother together. He said that they weren’t _safe_. My mother wouldn’t say what it was or what he was.”

“An old lover?” Mikku suggested as she turned the photo over.

Thayna shook her head. “I don’t know. But I think he’s on Naboo.”

“Why’s that?”

“She met him on Naboo, and every time I see him, he brings me to Naboo.”

“He’s wearing a dark military dress uniform.” Mikku observed. “Republic, perhaps?”

“He was wearing a Republic uniform in the vision.” Thayna replied.

“Thay…” Mikku said, passing her the photograph back and taking a spot on the bed next to her. “If he was high enough in the military at that time, the Empire would have let him continue service…did you see a Holonet terminal here?”

“A what?” Thayna asked.

“Imperial News terminal—mainly propoganda.” Mikku stood. “We can search for Tephillis in the archives.”

“Then, let’s go look for one.”

Mikku adorned her cloak and followed Thayna out of the hotel room. They made their way out of the hotel and into the cool night. The rain had transformed into a light mist. Thayna began to wander astray and Mikku took her hand and dragged her around the outpost. They found a terminal pushed into a small bazaar cove, and Mikku began accessing the terminal. She typed in “Darkbane” first.

 

>searching for: “Darkbane”

…

>results (5)

>”Old Republic Officer T. Darkbane Recieves Promotion”

>”Old Republic and Success in New Empire”

>”Cpt. Darkbane Driving Force for Imperial Developments”

>”Cpt. Darkbane and the Naboo Front: Perspective”

>”Cpt. Darkbane Receives Award for Service”

 

“He is Imperial.” Mikku said softly.

“He’s on Naboo.”  Thayna also said.

Mikku shook her head. “This isn’t safe. We can’t go to Naboo.”

“Why not?”

“Because both of us assaulted Imperial Personnel, and both of us are f—“ Mikku paused and looked over Thayna’s face. “—both of us probably have bounties out on us.”

“Shit,” Thayna scoffed. “I never wanted to get involved in this Imperial mess.”

“Well…” Mikku looked to Thayna. “Welcome. Enjoy your stay.”

“I’m only here to figure out this Tephillis character and find my father.” Thayna said sharply, closing out of the Holonet search.

“You haven’t spoken of your father lately.” Mikku stated, changing the subject.

“It feels like his presence has left me, but it’s like he’s still there.”

Mikku nodded, motioning back towards the hotel. “It must be difficult dealing with all of this.”

“The pain of the unknown is what haunts me the most.” Thayna replied as they made their way back into the hotel and down the hall.

 “So where did you find that photograph?” Mikku inquired.

“My mother’s jewelry box. I was drawn to it.”

“What was in the box?”

“A Kyber crystal necklace.”

Mikku wiped her face with her hand. “Kyber crystals are used in lightsabers, Thay. Why did your mother have a Kyber crystal?”

“Maybe it was a gift from Tephillis.”

“Then why would this Republic officer have a Kyber crystal?”

“Are they hard to find or something?”

“Now a days, yes.” Mikku stated. “Most Kyber crystals are being seized by Imperials to deter remaining Jedi from making lightsabers. So this brings me back to the question—why did a Republic man have a Kyber crystal?”

Thayna shook her head as she unlocked the hotel room. “None of this makes sense.”

Mikku placed her hand on Thayna’s shoulder. “I know.”

Thayna flashed a smile at Mikku and stepped into the room. Mikku followed, making sure to secure the door behind them and locking it. She lay her hand on the door and breathed in deeply for a moment.

“Mikku?”

Thayna approached Mikku and gently pulled the hood of her cloak off from behind.

“What’s wrong?”

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Mikku stated as Thayna reached around Mikku’s neck and unhooked her cloak. Thayna pulled Mikku’s cloak off and carefully folded it before turning and placing the cloak on the table.

“We’ll be safe.” Thayna reassured as Mikku turned around to face her. Mikku pulled the ribbon that had been holding her hair back, causing it to fall around her face. Thayna laughed softly and pushed a strand of hair behind Mikku’s ear.

“What?”

“How does someone so young have such grey hair?”

Mikku laughed and pushed Thayna’s hand away jokingly. “You know that grey hair symbolizes years of wisdom, correct?”

Thayna rolled her eyes and turned to the bed. “Based on the decisions I’ve seen you make, I doubt that.”

Mikku laughed and pushed Thayna towards the bed. “Go rest, young novice. I’ll keep watch.”

“We’re in a hotel, not a camp.” Thayna said as she landed on the bed.  “You need rest, too.”

“You sleep first.” Mikku said. “I must meditate.”

Thayna shook her head. “Alright, _then_ you rest. Who knows what tomorrow may bring.”

Mikku nodded, and Thayna proceeded to kick her boots off and removed her coat before rolling into the bed. Mikku knelt on the floor, her back to the bed, and opened her pack. She removed her lightsaber from the pack and placed it in front of her. And that was how she sat for the entire night.


	5. The Jewel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _With a war cry, Mikku lunged at the officer, who shot once, grazing Mikku’s arm. Her adrenaline carried her through, and she sunk her lightsaber into his chest._

Thayna woke up suddenly, her forehead coated in sweat. Mikku was still kneeling on the floor.

“Why haven’t you slept?”

Mikku turned her head to Thayna. “I meditated. Are you okay?”

“That’s not—I’m fine. Just a mild night terror.”

“The officer?”

“I’ve never seen anyone die.” Thayna admitted as she climbed out of the bed. “My mother always taught me that our art form can reduce the loss of life. We avoid the loss of life.”

Mikku nodded and stood up, gathering her things. “We should go, don’t want to miss our shuttle.”

Thayna’s eyes moved to Mikku’s arm, where a large red spot now graced her dark skin.

“You healed quickly.”

Mikku inspected the spot and shrugged before grabbing her cloak and putting it on. She pulled the hood up and waited for Thayna to gather her belongings. The pair dropped their key off at the front desk and walked out of the hotel.

The outpost was strangely bustling in the crisp morning air. Pirates and travelers alike moved around the outpost with urgency.

Mikku happened to grab the arm of a female traveler, and spoke to her lowly. “What is happening?”

“The Empire is sending agents in, apparently there are some rebels trying to start something up. Rumor is a Jedi was fucking with some Troopers.” The female was off.

_“Shit.”_ Mikku swore under her breath.

“What?”

“That Trooper you didn’t kill must’ve run his mouth. We need to get on the shuttle _now_.”

“When is it leaving?”

“Soon, hopefully.” Mikku grabbed Thayna’s hand and pulled her towards the starport. The lobby was filled with shady figures, most likely trying to escape the outpost to avoid persecution. Desperate voices echoed around the station, all trying to buy their way away from the Empire’s grip.

“The next flight to Coronet, Corellia, is sold out.” The loudspeaker spoke. It repeated in various languages, leaving many of the people in the lobby panicking. “Flight A235 to Coronet, Corellia, is now boarding. Due to the…” The voice sighed. “…new Galactic Travel Commission regulations, please have any luggage ready for search.”

Thayna squeezed Mikku’s hand. “Do you…?”

“I will figure it out.”

“Meeks…”

“When have I ever lied to you?” Mikku replied.

 “Hey you.” One of the officers called towards Thayna and Mikku. Mikku pointed at herself as if she were questioning the officer. “Yes, you, hooded figure. Take your hood off, learn some manners.”

Mikku dropped her hood, revealing her Zabrak horns and facial tattoos.

“Well, well.” The officer said, approaching Mikku.

“Yes, sir?”

“I believe I may need to search your bag.” The officer said lowly to Mikku.

“That is an unnecessary measure.” Mikku replied, waving her hand in the air simply.

“It is an unnecessary measure.”

“I believe it is time for us to board.”

“Get in line with everyone else, Zab.” The officer said sharply, pushing Mikku along.

Mikku closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. She pulled her hood back up and fell in line.

Thayna and Mikku boarded the shuttle without much struggle. The shuttle was rickety and old, but the take off and flight was sufficient to get them away from Dantooine. Thayna pressed her nose against the window and watched as her homeland of purples and violets disappeared from view, which were replaced by the streaky stars of jumping to hyperspace. Thayna slowly closed her eyes, but was shaken awake by Mikku sometime later. Thayna’s eyes opened to the bright clouds of Corellia, and the ship landed in the starport with a clank.

“Please be advised that Imperial presence may be heightened around federal buildings—if you were trying to leave Dantooine to avoid them, then just scoot out of the starport quickly.” A voice rang through the overhead system. “Now landing in Coronet, Corellia. The local time is— _uh—_ mid-afternoon or something. If you are going to be catching a connecting flight, check the lobby for up-to-date times of arrivals and departures. And if this is home, welcome home.”

The shuttle landed with a rough clank, and the travelers onboard quickly filed off.

Thayna had never seen the Corellian sky. When she looked up, she found the warm golden curls that decorated the warm-colored sky. Clouds floated high above Coronet’s skyscrapers, and the crisp, warm air of the city caught Thayna off guard.

“Welcome to the jewel, Thayna.” Mikku said warmly, pulling her white cloak over her head and urging for Thayna to follow her.

The starport was large, and nearly overwhelming for Thayna, with travelers of every shape, size, and race, flooding the area. Mikku looked back at Thayna and reached for her. Thayna took Mikku’s hand and they navigated out of the starport in moments.

The city was beautiful. The sun scattered light off of the shiny buildings, and the sidewalks were constructed of thick, dark stone. Merchants had small stands set up, selling basic goods to passersby. Peoples engaged in trade, others walked hand in hand, conversing as though they were the only ones in the city.

Looming in the background, Imperial forces watched it all.

“We need to find a place to lay low.” Mikku said to Thayna.

“I don’t see any signs, is there a map?”

“I wouldn’t be saying anything if I had a map.” Mikku laughed. As soon as she turned her head away, Thayna mocked her softly.

“Why don’t we ask someone?”

Mikku stopped and glared at Thayna.

“Yes?”

“No, Thay.”

“Why are you difficult?” Thayna teased.

Mikku tugged on Thayna’s hand. “Because I can be.”

The pair navigated the city, steadying themselves through the small street markets and between the towering skyscrapers. Corellia—positioned in the core worlds—was a bustling trade city throughout its existence. It was mainly used as a pass through location for many smuggling trades, until the Empire began cracking down hard on the planetary trade.

Soon, the two came upon a rather large building, booming with music and people lounging outside to take a smoke break.

“Cantina?” Thayna inquired.

Mikku rolled her eyes. “A place of villainy, I wouldn’t pay it much mind.”

“Let’s go, you deserve to relax.” Thayna said plainly.

“Thay.” Mikku began.

“Meeks. For me? I’ve never been.” Thayna pleaded.

“Fine.” Mikku caved. Thayna took Mikku into the building.

The doors slid open, and then the smell of perfume and alcohol hit Thayna’s senses. The entryway was filled with party-goers, who were body-to-body, dancing to the music. A band was playing farther into the cantina. Thayna pulled Mikku deeper into the cantina—where the entryway opened up into a large room with a long, double-sided bar going down the middle. Twileks danced by tables for patrons, and people of every species were throwing shots back without a care in the world.

Mikku froze at the entrance to the big room.

“What are you doing?” Thayna shouted over the music.

He lifted his head as soon as they entered the room.

“Just an old friend, didn’t expect them here.” Mikku leaned towards Thayna to whisper in her ear. “Can you get me whatever the special is from the bar? I’ll meet you at the bar, I need to take care of this.” Mikku handed Thayna some credits.

“Yeah, sure. No worries.”

Thayna let Mikku walk off, and Thayna did not watch her as she went over to her friend. She ordered two of the daily specials, which came served in tall, swirly glasses. Thayna took a taste, and the drink was strong with a fruit flavor, which burned down her throat.

~~~

The pirate-looking character eyed Mikku intently, and pulled his cape on a little tighter. His green eyes watched as Mikku sat across from him at the small cantina table.

“Cade, what the fuck—“

He held up a hand. “Let me speak.”

“No, you need to fucking hide. There are Imperials tracking me.”

“ _Language…_ and your friend?”

“Her, too.”

“Is she the Teräs Käsi student from your transmissions?”

“Yes.”

“Protect her, Mikku.”

“Protect yourself, _Cade_. If the Imperials imprison you, you’re fucked. You’re absolutely fucked. They’ll kill you or make you dark. They have Sith Inquisitors.”

“Mikku, language.”

“This is war, Cade. I can say whatever the fuck I want to or need to.”

He tapped his fingers against the tabletop.

“Are the rumors about Dantooine true?” He asked.

“That the temples have been destroyed? Yes. And we lost more...more students. I got out when the Imperials dropped the first bomb and I ran. I’ve been hiding in a cave since then.”

“Mikku, were you the only survivor?”

“I never went back to check. There are also rumours that the Rebellion is organizing a rendezvous above Dantooine. There’s a small Imperial presence but I think my run in with them caused them to try following me.”

“Run in? For once, your dumbass antics saved the Rebellion.”

“ _Cade, language._ ”

Cade laughed and rolled his eyes. “So what happened?”

“She came out to yell at me about…something that happened, and two troopers and an officer followed her to me. I took care of two of them, but she left the last alive.”

Cade laughed knowingly. “Keep that girlfriend of your’s safe.”

“She’s not—“ Mikku adjusted in her chair. “She wants to go to Naboo to chase this Tephillis Darkbane character, he gave her mother a Kyber Crystal necklace and now he’s an Imperial Officer.”

“Kyber?”

“Yeah, Kyber.”

They sat in silence for a moment, and Cade’s fingers twisted the end of his beard.

“The Imperial Occupation of Jedha began a few months ago.”

“I don’t think this necklace is from a few months ago.” Mikku said softly, her eyes tracing the room.

“What color was this crystal?”

“I never saw it, she only told me about it.”

“Troubling. Maybe it was a souvenir from a Jedi he killed?”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

 Cade leaned back in his chair, tilting his musketeer hat down to shadow his eyes.

“Train her, Mikku.”

“I’m barely grown enough. I didn’t finish my training.”

“You can get her started.”

“Cade.”

“Mikku, I trust you.”

A gloved hand landed on Cade’s right shoulder.

“Captain, we need to take this shipment out.” A man behind him said.

“Ah, thank you.” Cade replied, shooing the hand away.

“Nice cover.” Mikku whispered to Cade.

“I need to go.”

“Stay safe, Master.”

Cade nodded and stood.

“May the force me with you.” Mikku said quickly.

“I will see you soon, dear.”

And Mikku was alone.


	6. Disappear Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment later, Thayna smiled at Mikku as she approached the bar.

“Good talk?”

Mikku shrugged. “I suppose so. What drink did you get?”

“I couldn’t repeat the name back, but it tastes excellent.”

Mikku sipped the cocktail, revolting back as the alcohol hit her mouth.

“Thay, this tastes like shit.” She placed the glass down on the bar as she licked the remainder of the beverage off her lips.

“It was the ‘special’.”

“Special seems like an understatement.”

Thayna rolled her eyes. “Or someone is just picky.”

“Oh fuck.” Mikku muttered.

Thayna pulled the straw from her mouth and watched as a trio of Stormtroopers entered the cantina. The music stopped abruptly as a tense silence swept the room.

 _“If you’re looking for someone, get the hell out of here!”_ The bartender yelled.

“This establishment is under jurisdiction of the Empire—we may search for whomever and whatever we please.” The middle trooper commanded as he motioned for the troopers flanking him to enter the cantina.

“There’s probably a back door, we need to go.” Mikku whispered.

As soon as Mikku whispered, the cantina turned into hysteria. Patrons began running out of the establishment, shoving the troopers aside. Mikku grabbed Thayna’s hand and took her through the back of the cantina—through the kitchen. Looking back on it, Thayna could have guessed most of the patrons had something out on their heads.

“Pardon me—excuse me—sorry—“

The duo shoved their way through the kitchen as the cooks shouted at them in varying languages—and they made it out the other side, being tailed by a cook pursuing them with a dirty broom.

“Now what—run again?” Thayna asked, breathless.

“Use your intuition. Obviously we didn’t do well laying low.” Mikku sneered, smacking Thayna’s shoulder.

“Loitering is a punishable crime.” A towering voice says from behind Mikku—a Stormtrooper with his blaster brandished.

“Uh…” Thayna begins.

 _“Do something?”_ Mikku mouths.

“We’re…not criminals.” Thayna says slowly, flashing a grin.

_“You fucking idiot.”_

The trooper moved his feet slightly.

“Move along—this cantina is in the process of being raided and we can’t have two children meddling in the Empire’s business.”

“Duly noted—no meddling, moving along.” Thayna said, reaching across to Mikku and grabbing her arm, leading her away from the trooper quickly. As soon as the pair turned the corner, they ran, until they reached the bazaar. It was the afternoon rush of merchants and traders convening upon the area, leaving ample hiding spaces for the duo.

“We need to get out of this city.” Mikku whispered. “We’re two walking targets.”

“Where do you suggest we go, then?” Thayna sneered.

“There’s no refuge for me specifically here. Just technology sectors and a group of Afarathu Pirates that want to kill all humans—sorry.”

“Also, the white cloak doesn’t help.”

“Fine, I’ll get something darker for the occasion.”

“What’s the next system we can jump to?”

“The only place I could think of would be Alderaan—they’re peaceful and they align with the Old Republic.” Mikku pondered aloud.

“Isn’t that the opposite direction from Naboo?”

“You know what’s nestled in the hills of Naboo?” Mikku stopped in her tracks and glared at Thayna.

“No, do tell.” Thayna snarked back.

“The Emperor’s hideout. I wouldn’t be surprised if we were executed when our feet hit that planet.” Mikku stated plainly. “Here—“

The pair stopped at a merchant’s booth, being run by another Zabrak woman.

“Hello, sister—how much for the dark cloak?”

The Zabrak looked Mikku up and down.

“Fifty credits. I don’t cheap on these, they’re fine materials.” She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“That’s perfect, good.” Mikku awkwardly said, pulling credits from her bag. “Fifty credits here for you.”

“Pleasure doing trade.” The woman replied as she took the credits and passed Mikku a carefully folded cloak.

The duo moved from the merchant to behind a sign so Mikku could pull off her white cloak.

“Yeah, and Darkbane is on Naboo. I didn’t leave my home planet to jack off around Coronet for the rest of my days.” Thayna fired back. “So help me get to Naboo.”

“Yes, travel to Naboo to follow a pipe dream.” Mikku said plainly, taking her cloak off and folding it into her pack. “Who knows if he’s still alive—we never checked how old those stories on the Holonet were.”

Thayna swallowed hard and crossed her arms.

“Stay here on Corellia. We can find a neighbouring city that’s farther from the Empire’s reach.” Mikku pulled the new cloak on and pulled the hood up.

“What about that pirate looking friend in the cantina?”

“That’s Captain Cade Aurion.” Mikku began as they moved out into the bazaar once more. “He’s my master. He’s been under the public eye for years, I’m not sure why he’s suddenly turned up in Coronet.”

“Can he get us away from this?”

“Perhaps. It would be a long shot—but he probably has contacts in the area.”

“Where did he run off to? I saw him leave with someone else pretty quick.”

“His cover—his associate probably got intel that there was going to be a raid and pulled him away from the cantina just as the raid began. The local shuttleports are usually low-key enough that we can jump over to a small city and wait until things cool off.” Mikku whispered as she looped her arm around Thayna’s to navigate the crowd. “I can send him a transmission but I’m not sure when he would get it.”

“It’s worth a shot.”

They ducked into a nearby tent and Mikku pulled out her datapad to send Cade a transmission. Thayna was momentarily harassed by a being that barely resembled a human, until she was saved by Mikku pulling her away once more.

“Sent—asked him for a decent place to seek shelter for the time being.”

“Good, it’s a start.”

Mikku looped her arm through Thayna’s again—and the two continued to walk through the bazaar. Moments later, Mikku’s datapad beeped.

“He has a Flash Speeder ready by the parking garage, but we need to be quick.”

“Then let’s go.”

They shoved their way through the crowd, and ended up circling back to the Starport plaza in the process. The plaza was still busy with travelers, but a heavy Imperial presence guarded the plaza.

“Just keep calm—they sense fear. We just need to make it across this plaza and to the other side. He should be there.” Mikku pointed to a building not too far off—the parking garage.

And so, arm-in-arm, they moved through the plaza with intention. They moved past travelers and other small merchants with ease, and they went through the small archway that led to the parking garage.

“Mikku.” Cade said as they approached the parking garage. He was leaning against the Flash Speeder—and Thayna gave the character a once over. He was of medium stature and sported a peg leg rather than a cybernetic limb. It must have been a part of the front he had to use to pass as a “normal” citizen.

“Where are you shipping us off to?” Mikku inquired.

“A small village called ‘Tantrium’—it’s a decent distance from here but you should be able to hide out there for a bit until the witch hunt cools down. I programmed the coordinates into the speeder’s interface.” Cade instructed. “There’s an innkeeper I’ve known for a while. Tell her that ‘The Captain’ sent you. She’ll be able to put you up.”

“I can’t imagine how we could ever repay you.” Mikku said.

“The Rebellion will thank you some day.” Cade replied. “I left a blaster and a vibroblade in there just in case you run into any problems.”

“Thank you, Master.”

Cade smiled and motioned for Mikku to approach him. Her took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead before laying his chin on her head and embracing her.

“I knew today would bring a blessing.” He confessed.

Mikku embraced Cade back and shut her eyes tightly to lessen the chance of tears.

They let go of each other after a few moments, and Cade met the eyes of Mikku and Thayna.

“May the force be with you both.”

“I will see you soon, _dear_.” Mikku replied, flashing Cade a smile.

The duo took their packs off of their backs and placed them in the speeder, preparing themselves for the journey ahead.

“I have eyes on the target.” A voice boomed from the archway. A Stormtrooper was drawing their weapon, training it on the speeder.

 _“Go now!”_ Cade shouted, drawing his vibroblade.

“ _Cade!”_ Mikku called out. Thayna gripped Mikku’s hand and pulled her towards the speeder.

“Step aside, old man.” The Stormtrooper commanded.

“I’m not _old_.” Cade said, obviously very offended. He lunged at the Stormtrooper and sunk his blade into its unarmoured neck.

_“Girls, go now.”_

“Mikku—we have to go.”

Mikku nodded and started the speeder, immediately turning the thrusters to maximum power and speeding out of the gate in front of them and into the Corellia grasslands.

~~

They approached Tantrium and parked the Flash Speeder outside of the local inn. Unlike the villages of Dantooine, this village was very developed. It was as if the villagers had cut out a section of Coronet and moved it into the grasslands—minus the many skyscrapers.

The inn was homely but clean, the front desk made up with fresh flowers and a comms board advertising the events of the village and whatever was on tap at the inn’s bar. Mikku struck the tiny bell on the front desk and awaited a response.

Out of the neighbouring office came a tall Human woman with long black hair. She was middle-aged, perhaps, but had a caring expression upon her face.

“Welcome ladies, to the Tantrium Inn. I’m Lo’una, what can I do for you?”

“The Captain sent us.” Mikku said tiredly, pulling her hood off of her face.

“The _Captain?_ ”

“Yes, of the Cade variety.” Thayna added.

“That son of a bitch…” Lo’una began. “I’m surprised he’s not dead yet. You must be Mikku—he talks about you all the time. And this?” She motioned to Thayna. “Your girlfriend?”

“She’s not my—we just need put up for a while, we’re out running some Imperials that want us dead.” Mikku said quickly, her face reddening.

“Perfect place to do that—no one cares about this town. I can get a room ready for you two while you eat dinner.”

“Much obliged, Lo’una.” Mikku replied, bowing her head.

“The bar and restaurant is just around the corner and through the lobby. I’ll come get you when it’s ready.”

“Again, thank you so much.”

“Anything for Cade.” Lo’una replied.

Thayna and Mikku walked solemnly to the bar and restaurant, their footsteps slow and tired. They sat at the bar, and the bartender served them fine Vasarian Brandy and let them browse the menu for their dinner.

“Mikku, I’m so sorry.” Thayna whispered, breaking the silence. “I can just tell how much he meant to you.”

Mikku raised her head and looked at Thayna with surprise. “Oh, Thay—Cade isn’t dead. I’ve seen worse. I was there when he lost his leg.”

“Oh, yikes.”

“Yeah—he insisted on the peg leg because he wanted to fuel his childhood dreams of being a pirate.” Mikku laughed and shook her head before taking a sip of the brandy.

There was a pause in the conversation.

“This brandy is really good.” Thayna remarked as she sipped the drink.

“It is—I’ve never had brandy before. Cade always persuaded me to not drink alcohol. But for tonight, I ignore his advice.” Mikku said softly, taking a long drink from her glass.

“Rulebreaker, my type.”

“You have no room to talk, miss ‘I’m-going-to-run-away-from-my-home-planet’.”

“It was…for good reason.”

Mikku laughed, and the bartender collected their orders. The two devoured their dinner and several more glasses of brandy before dissolving into laughter at the bar.

Lo’una approached and slid a key card to the pair.

“Room two ten, second floor. If you two need anything, let me know.”

 _“Much obliged.”_ Thayna mocked, before laughing loudly at Mikku, who replied to Thayna by slapping Thayna’s arm.

They left the bar and tumbled up a flight of stairs, their hands intertwining every other step. They eventually made it to the top of the stairs, and struggled to see the room numbers. They found their room and unlocked it, dropping their belongings onto the floor. The room was bigger than the one on Dantooine, with a large bed, a small bathroom, and a couch.

Thayna fell onto the couch as Mikku dropped her cloak onto the floor and shut the door. Thayna watched Mikku intently.

“What?” Mikku asked as she took her boots off.

“Nothing, am I not allowed to look at you?”

Mikku laughed, and fell onto the couch next to Thayna. Thayna buried her head into Mikku’s shoulder.

“It’s so dark in here.” Thayna whispered.

“That’s because we didn’t turn the light on.” Mikku replied.

“Oh, yeah, that would explain it.” The two laughed softly and Thayna raised her head from Mikku’s shoulder.

It was at this point that Mikku realized that her arm was around Thayna’s shoulder, and her other hand was caught up in Thayna’s own hand. Thayna brushed to tip of her nose against Mikku’s, and Mikku’s brandy breath grew heavy. They laid their foreheads against one anothers, and Thayna pushed Mikku’s Padawan braid back behind her ear.

“I’m scared.”

“I know.”

They breathed in, and brushed their lips together. Thayna placed her hand on Mikku’s cheek and kissed her deeply. Mikku moved her hand from her shoulder to the back of Thayna’s head and pulled her deeper. Their kissed released and they laid their foreheads together once more. Thayna began to cry suddenly.

“Thay, no…I’m here.” Mikku spoke as she wrapped her arms around Thayna. “I’m here.”

Thayna openly wept—something she had not done in years. Mikku kissed Thayna’s forehead gently as a crushing sensation fell on her chest, and she melted into Mikku’s embrace. This was now reality—running and hiding. But at the beginning of the next morning, she only had one thought to herself.

How can I protect her?


	7. Dark as Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Mikku woke up with a migraine rocking her temples. Thayna was already awake, beginning her morning with some well-needed meditation. Mikku sat up, watching Thayna intently. She was still, perhaps very deep in her thoughts. Mikku swung her legs off the side of the bed and her feet hit the floor silently. She was wearing what she had from the day before—her taupe tunic and her sand-coloured pants.

Mikku sat next to Thayna, hoping to also meditate.

“I’m sorry.” Thayna whispered.

“For what?”

“Last night. I didn’t mean to just…” She turned her head to Mikku and opened her eyes. “I didn’t mean to. I know you can’t.”

There was a gentle silence.

“I know what the Code says.” Thayna said, turning her head forward once more.

“You do?”

_“There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.”_ Thayna recited.

“How do you know that by heart?”

“I used to love reading when I was younger.” Thayna admitted. “We had a small library in our village before the Imperials began lurking around. They destroyed what we had a few years back.”

Mikku smiled faintly, and closed her eyes.

“Cade would make me recite that every time I was scared. Every time we had to run. I remember one of my very first memories—he had wrapped me in his cloak and told me to repeat after him. We were fleeing some Imperial Agents that had been tasked with murdering us. He said the Jedi Code to me and I cried through the whole thing.” Mikku let out a soft laugh.

“He really loves you, doesn’t he?”

“He’s the only father I have ever known.” Mikku admitted.

“Where are you from, Mikku?”

“I don’t know. I don’t remember any family. Just Cade. He once told me that my family was being hunted and they gave me to him.”

Silence swept the room again for a moment.

“But let us not dwell on the past, let us only meditate for now. Our minds need this clarity.” Mikku stated, as though she was commanding Thayna.

Thayna breathed deeply and nodded in agreement. She slowed her breathing and returned to her meditative state. She washed herself in the blue serenity of meditation, however, her emotions clouded her focus—just as they had been before Mikku had joined her. She half-expected to be smacked by her mother for her lack of focus. But she slowly pushed her emotions out.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

She kept replaying the kiss with Mikku over and over again in her mind’s eye.

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

She couldn’t let go of how soft Mikku’s cheek was.

Thayna became angry at herself. She had pushed Mikku to break her own code.

_hate hate hate_

_Stop!_ She screamed into her own thoughts. The pressure tightened around her mind.

_“You shouldn’t be here.”_  The man said, reaching for the woman’s face. _“It’s not safe. They will find you.”_

“Thay?”

Mikku laid a hand on Thayna’s shoulder, pulling her out of her meditation.

“Are you alright? You started breathing loudly and shaking.”

“When I was on Dantooine and I saw my mother’s memories…” She shook her head. “It’s haunting me. This one singular memory of Tephillis and my mother on Naboo.”

“You never explained that fully.” Mikku replied.

“I was meditating, and I think I entered my mother’s memories. I came out of my meditating and she was almost unconscious across the room. I thought it was you. That’s why I was so upset with you.”

“It wasn’t me, Thay.”

“It was me. That memory called out to me.” Thayna admitted. “It pulled me in, as if someone wanted me to see it.”

“Thayna,” Mikku began. “You are so extraordinary.”

Thayna laughed softly. “Thank you, Meeks.”

Mikku laid a hand on Thayna’s face and thumbed at her cheek.

“We should go get something to eat.” Mikku advised. Thayna nodded in agreement.

The pair rose from the floor and put their shoes on. They left their room and made their way down to the restaurant. Lo’una was in the restaurant, speaking with some employees. She caught the eyes of Thayna and Mikku, and stepped over to meet them as they sat at a table.

“Was the room good for you two last night?” Lo’una asked as she gave them two coffee mugs.

“Yes, it was good. Thank you again for your hospitality.” Mikku thanked.

“Anything for a student of Cade’s.” Lo’una replied, pouring coffee for both of them. “Are you two interested in breakfast still? We’re about to switch to lunch.”

“If it’s easier to do lunch, that’s fine.” Thayna said, taking the mug into her hands.

“I can check, but lunch might be better.” Lo’una said with a smile before walking into the kitchen.

“Has Cade sent you anything yet?” Thayna asked.

“Not yet, I should send him something confirming that we’re safe.” Mikku said, taking a small sip of coffee to test its temperature.

“Wait, what if he’s gotten captured?”

“He hasn’t, I would know.” Mikku stated.

Thayna laughed, pressing her coffee mug to her lips. “You’re so omniscient.”

“I am just very in-tune with him. We can sense when the other is in danger.”

They sat in silence for a bit, before Lo’una came back to give them menus for lunch, but then left them alone once more.

“I still want to go to Naboo.” Thayna said softly.

“Thay, how do you know he’s still there?” Mikku said matter-of-factly. “We really don’t know where he even is.”

“I feel him there, he’s drawing me in.”

Mikku shook her head and leaned in towards Thayna to whisper.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if there was…something there, if you truly say he’s pulling you to Naboo.” Mikku said slowly as she met Thayna’s gaze.

“Why are you tip toeing around your words?”

Mikku’s datapad beeped at this point. She drew the device from her pack and fiddled with the device before letting out a sigh.

“Cade is safe.” Mikku declared, her eyes scanning the transmission on the datapad.

“Good. Can we leave yet?” Thayna hissed impatiently.

Mikku continued to stare at her datapad.

“You two decide on your food yet?” Lo’una said as she approached their table.

“I’m actually going to pass. I’m sorry.” Mikku said quickly.

“Alright, and for you, darling?”

Thayna kept her eyes on Mikku. “I think I’ll pass too. I think we have to attend to something. I’m sorry.”

“No worries. Just let me know.” Lo’una said, before leaving the two alone.

“Meeks.” Thayna whispered.

“We need to go to the room.”

“Alright.” Thayna replied as Mikku stood up from the table.

They made their way back to the room, and Mikku unlocked the door and pushed her way in. As they entered the room, Thayna caught Mikku’s hand.

“What are you hiding from me?”

Mikku met Thayna’s eyes and shook her head.

“Meeks…”

Mikku pulled Thayna into a tight embrace, cupping the back of Thayna’s head.

“What is going on?”

Mikku let Thayna out of the embrace, and Mikku let her hands trail down to Thayna’s waist. Thayna laid her hands on Mikku’s chest, and they pressed their foreheads together in silence. Mikku pressed her lips together tightly.

“Taos was taken by Imperial Forces.”

“No, there’s not enough of a presence. There’s no way…”

 “She’ll be alright. You’ve told me how strong she is.” Mikku reassured, pulling Thayna’s waist closer.

“I can’t lose her. I can’t lose her memories.” Thayna cried. “How long has it been controlled?”

“Since the moment we left, most likely.”

“No.” Thayna whispered.

“I’m here, alright? I’m here.” Mikku reassured, stroking Thayna’s head.

“Will I know?”

“Know what?”

“If they kill her?”

Mikku moved a hand to Thayna’s head and combed through her hair before pulling her head to her shoulder and kissing her forehead.

“I don’t know.”

“You do know.”

“Thay—“

“Why are you protecting me so fiercely?” Thayna asked.

“I _care_ about you.” Mikku replied, lifting her head and pushing Thayna’s hair behind her ear.

“I care about you too, Meeks.” Thayna said softly.

“You need to center yourself before your emotions destroy you.” Mikku advised. “I don’t want you to do anything you regret.”

Thayna nodded. “I’m sorry Mikku.”

“You’re only human.” She said lightly, smiling. The pair met each other’s gaze once more. Mikku pressed her lips to Thayna’s forehead.

“Meditate. Center yourself. You need the peace.”

Mikku released Thayna from her embrace, and Thayna proceeded to positioning herself on the floor. Mikku sat on the bed, watching Thayna intently.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

Thayna breathed deeply, removing herself from her own reality.

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

Mikku took one last look at the transmission on her datapad.

_> >>I am safe, Coronet is a hive, stay hidden, will give word_

_> >>Taos is lost, they are killing civilians, tell her now, she must begin_

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

Mikku dropped the datapad, lifted her hand, and closed her eyes, a tear falling down her cheek. Thayna was washed in calm, her mind diving into the abyss of the universe.

Serenity.

_“You shouldn’t be here.”_  The man said, reaching for the woman’s face. _“It’s not safe. They will find you.”_

Thayna was standing at the side of the lake on Naboo—watching the middle-aged man in his Republic military uniform laying his hand on the blonde-woman’s face.  The woman was very pregnant. She leaned into the man’s hand.

_“Then where do I go, Tephillis? Where will our child be safe?”_

Tephillis searched the woman’s eyes.

_“Not Naboo, Aleial.”_

Aleial let a tear fall from her face. Tephillis thumbed the tear away.

_“Naboo isn’t safe. There is something horrid on the horizon and she won’t be safe.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_“She holds so much power. Keep her safe.”_ Tephillis whispered, pulling her in for a kiss. _“Take her to Dantooine—keep her safe. She will be out of reach.”_

_“I love you, Tephillis.”_

_“I know.”_

They kissed once more. But for longer.

_“I know what to name her.”_

_“What would that be, my love?”_ Tephillis asked, cupping Aleial’s cheek gently.

_“Thayna.”_

The woman clutched her heart and suddenly aged twenty years. She looked directly at Thayna as blood dripped from her chest.

_“I love you.”_

A hole opened in Thayna’s chest as the image swirled into blackness, leaving her with her mother in her mind’s eye.

“No.”

_“I’ll see you soon.”_

_“No!”_ Thayna screamed.

_“You will make such a beautiful Jedi—I will never be prouder.”_

_“Mom—“_

Aleial Lightstrider disappeared from Thayna’s vision.

_There is no death, there is the Force._


	8. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

Intermission – 2 ABY

 

“Good morning, bitch.”

Thayna forces her eyes open as she watches her food slide through the meal port of her cell door. She gets up out of bed, her muscles aching intensely. She kneels down and takes the tray of food in her hands, and takes it back to her bed.

Mash. Bread. Half a maroj melon.

She looks around her cell, a bleak box with nothing but a bed, sink, and toilet. Maybe they are too afraid to give her much else.

“Eat, dear.”

Thayna looks up at the window on her door to see the other interrogator from her interrogation days prior. He unfolds a chair and sits in front of her door.

“I’m Interrogator—“

“Pryce.” They say at the same time.

There is a pause. Thayna moves her eyes to the window and inspects the interrogator. He is slim, with a sharp jaw, green eyes, and black hair.

“What do you want from me now?” Thayna says sharply.

“I bring you a deal.”

“Never has an interrogator given a deal.” Thayna chuckles.

“But when we have the daughter of an Imperial Commander that is Force Sensitive, we compromise.”

Thayna stares down Pryce. He cracks a smile.

“Join us, work for us, and we will have you trained. Properly trained.” Pryce begins. “We need someone of your caliber helping us restore order to this broken galaxy.”

Thayna chucks the melon at the window, and it explodes.

“Or, we imprison you for the rest of your life and let Darth Vader use you as his personal punching bag.”

Thayna stands from her bed and approaches her door, waving her hand to remove the splattered melon from the window.

_“Flowing through all, there is balance. There is no peace without a passion to create. There is no passion without peace to guide. Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act. Power blinds without the serenity to see. There is freedom in life. There is purpose in death. I am one with the Force. The Force is with me.”_ Thayna lays her fingers on her window and smiles.

“You are a fool. You need this training. Join us.”

She drags her fingers along the glass. Pryce’s hair shifts and creates a new part.

“I was never one for men, but you look so much better when you part your hair to the right.”

Pryce stands up from his chair quickly, causing him to kick the chair out from under himself. He turns away from Thayna’s cell and fixes his hair.

“You have twenty four hours, Miss Darkstrider.”

“Awh, you learned my real name. I’m flattered.” Thayna drops her hand from the door and returns to her bed.

Pryce clenches his jaw and looks over his shoulder at Thayna.

“Send down a Red Guard for her.” Pryce commands a Stormtrooper. “We can’t be too careful.”

“Why do all of you fear me so deeply?” Thayna says proudly. “Is my father _that_ powerful?”

Pryce turns his head away from Thayna and leaves her cell door.

Coming down the hall, Thayna hears two Stormtroopers, and one limping prisoner.

When they pass her door, she notices that the prisoner is missing a leg—and it was replaced by a wooden peg leg. Thayna jumps up from her bed and runs to the window, pressing her face against the glass. But she can only see the backsides of the two Stormtroopers.

“Away from the window.”

Thayna shakes her head, pushing herself off of the door. She falls back on to her bed at stares at the floor for the next few hours.


	9. Transit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

2 BBY

 

Thayna gasped for air as she came out of the vision. Black inked the edges of her vision as she grasped at the floor. She searched the room for Mikku—and found her sitting on the bed behind her with her hand out.

 _“You knew.”_ Thayna gasped.

“Thayna—“ She began, dropping her hand to her side.

“You knew all of it.”

“I had to protect you.” Mikku said, tears falling from her eyes.

“You fucking _knew all of it_.”

Thayna stood and turned to Mikku.

“Thayna, don’t do this.”

“How could you _betray_ me?” Thayna said loudly, the lights in the room flickering.

“Thay stop, please stop.” Mikku pleaded.

The lamp crackled. Thayna approached Mikku.

“Stop it.” Mikku commanded.

“I trusted you.”

“There was no other way.” Mikku cried out.

“There was and you chose this.” Thayna stepped towards Mikku. “You took every promise we ever made and _shit_ on them.” The lamp’s bulb shattered.

“Thay, stop.”

_“No.”_

Mikku reached her hand out and her lightsaber flew into her palm. She pressed the unlit weapon into Thayna’s gut.

“Don’t.” Mikku said through her tears. “I love you.”

“Then you are the last one.”

Silence pressed the room. Mikku’s hand began to shake.

“Cade told me to train you.”

“Train me to do what?” Thayna sarcastically asked.

“Train you to be a Jedi, Thay. You’re Force Sensitive.”

“Fuck—“

“Your mother was strong and I bet your father is just as strong.” Mikku said. “I can take you to a crystal cave and teach you how to construct your lightsaber. You’re perfect—a Teräs Käsi student. All you need to learn is how to harness the power of the Force and how to follow the Jedi Code.”

Mikku pulled her lightsaber from Thayna’s gut.

“I can’t hurt you. You know that.” Mikku confessed.

“I’m such a fucking idiot.” Thayna sobbed.

“No.” Mikku placed her lightsaber on the bedside table and opened her arms to Thayna. “Come here.”

Thayna shook her head and moved towards Mikku. “I was blinded by hate.”

“I know.” Mikku reached out for Thayna. “You just took a lot in that vision. I overloaded you.”

“Did you see all of it?”

“Yes.” Mikku said, pulling Thayna down to sit beside her.

“Tephillis is my father. My mother is dead.” Thayna laughed. “I don’t know what else I have to lose.”

Mikku closed her eyes and kissed Thayna’s forehead.

“Cade is safe, but Coronet is a hive of Imperial Activity.” Mikku began. “Hopefully he can get us off planet so I can at least train you and get you a lightsaber.”

“But Na—“

“No, fuck no. We’re not going to Naboo.”

“Meeks.”

“No, you don’t _‘Meeks’_ me.” Mikku pushed Thayna’s chin up with her hand. “That’s final. We’re not going to Naboo.”

“Yet.”

Mikku smiled at the pause. “Yet.”

Thayna smiled back, cracking a soft laugh. Mikku bit her lip and stifled a laugh.

“Are you going to be alright?” Mikku asked, thumbing at Thayna’s cheek.

“Yes, will you?”

“I have to be.” Mikku met Thayna’s gaze. “For you.”

“I’m honored.” Thayna smiled, her eyes half closed.

Mikku laid her forehead against Thayna’s and closed her eyes. Thayna lifted her hand to meet Mikku’s hand on her face.

“Don’t let me go.”

“I won’t.”

Thayna met Mikku’s lips gently. Mikku moved her free hand to hold Thayna’s waist. After the moment, Mikku pulled back and gently laid Thayna down.

“You need the rest already. You just put your entire psyche through hell.” Mikku advised.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.”

“I’m going to try contacting Cade.” Mikku began, standing up from the bed and collecting her lightsaber. “Get us somewhere where we can begin.”

“Alright.”

“Rest, Thay.”

Thayna smiled slightly, and pulled the blankets over her head.

~~

“Why are you contacting me?”

“She just saw everything. She knows her parentage. Her mother is dead. She knows that she is one of us.”

Cade’s hologram lowered his head.

“How badly did it fuck her up?”

“Pretty badly.”

“Damn.”

“She is at least willing to come with me and train.”

“That is something.” Cade replied. “Wait, are you in a supply closet?”

“Can we stay on topic here? I don’t know how much time I have.”

“Is Lo’una treating you alright?”

“Yes.” Mikku replied. “Can you get us passage off the planet?”

“As stowaways perhaps—if you can manage.”

“We can do whatever is needed.” Mikku said. “But I need resources for her.”

“You know that Ilum is practically destroyed, Dantooine is out of the question, and so is Jedha.”

“Do you have anything? Left overs?”

“I may. I need to scour my ship. I smuggled some a few years back. If not, I bet there is something on the black market here.”

“Are the rumors of the underwater crystal caves true?” Mikku pondered. “It’s worth a shot.”

“If the Empire hasn’t gotten to them first.”

“Where would they even be?”

“North of Tyrena, perhaps.” Cade thought aloud. “Nestled high in the mountains.”

Mikku breathed in deeply. “Is there any way you can get us near Tyrena at least?”

“Maybe, but who knows what we will run into. I’ll be in touch.” Cade looked over his shoulder. “Just keep your eyes and ears open.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“Anything for you. Just stay with the plan. Stay put. It might be a while before anything happens.”

“I will. May the Force be with you.”

“And also with you.”

The hologram transmission fizzled out, and Mikku left the supply closet. She pulled her hood up and ventured out of the hotel. The late afternoon air was heavy with oncoming rain.

She made her way towards the city hall—where the news terminals were located. She found the Holonet terminal and scrolled through the popular stories. It was the Empire gloating about various conquests, executing members of the Rebellion, and the Empire’s most wanted list. Mikku tapped the side of the terminal for a moment, before beginning a search query.

 

>searching for: “Darkbane”

…

>results (6)

>”Old Republic Officer T. Darkbane Recieves Promotion”

>”Old Republic and Success in New Empire”

>”Cpt. Darkbane Driving Force for Imperial Developments”

>”Cpt. Darkbane and the Naboo Front: Perspective”

>”Cpt. Darkbane Receives Award for Service”

>”CorSec and the Empire”

 

Mikku tapped the most recent story.

 

>Corellia—a center of innovation, trade, and excitement. The beauty and worth of this planet does not go unnoticed in the Empire’s eyes. The Empire is proud to announce its partnership with Corellia’s police force, CorSec.

>”We believe this will help ensure peace and prosperity on Corellia.” Cpt. Tephillis Darkbane announced in a news conference early this morning. “CorSec will be empowered by the Empire’s resources to keep this beautiful Core World running like the machine she is. Our main goal is to expel unwanted criminals in this system. This world and this system are too precious to lose to the Rebellion.”

 

Mikku punched the terminal. A woman and her child walked past her quicker.

 

>Upon being asked what the first steps of the partnership were, Cpt. Darkbane offered this:

>”Our first step is instilling pride in this system. We will examine the military commitment requirements and tailor them accordingly. We will also reform the justice system with CorSec very soon. Our main concerns are improving quality of life, economy, and safety through our partnership.”

 

“How are you going to get past this, Cade?” Mikku whispered as she exited the article. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself as thick clouds began rolling into the town. She walked back into the hotel as rain began to gently fall on the town.

~~~

The following days brought torrential rains and severe storms. Mikku spent most of her time teaching Thayna unarmed skills and polearm techniques with a broomstick. Tantrium became even quieter—barely any visitors came into the town, and the hotel emptied out.

However, Mikku received a transmission from Cade one afternoon while the storms were rocking the town.

_> >>We fly tonight at sundown_

“Thay, start packing your things. I guess we’re leaving tonight.”

“Tyrena?”

“Yes—then we will head for the mountains and try finding one of those caves.”

“Is it weird that I’m excited just to get out of this hotel room?”

“No, I feel it.” Mikku laughed. She began packing things into her pack.

“Early dinner tonight?”

“I wouldn’t eat before this flight.” Mikku warned. “These storms are going to shake the ship.”

Thayna groaned and continued to pack her things.

The girls packed their things and meditated before their flight. Thunder rocked the hotel. They left their room and made their way downstairs as the sun dropped behind the thick clouds in the sky. Lo’una was stationed at her front desk, reading a tabloid magazine.

“I hear you’re flying away from me.” Lo’una said, closing her magazine and shifting her focus to the two.

“Gone like a flash.” Mikku said, smiling. She held out the room key for Lo’una.

“You two be safe. Tell Cade that he needs to stop by sometime.” Lo’una took the key and flashed a smile before picking up her magazine once more.

Thayna and Mikku left the hotel, pulling up the hoods of their cloaks and making their way into the rain. They walked to the shuttleport of Tantrium, and a small cargo ship was waiting.

A Bothan man was leaning against the entrance to the ship, and quickly turned his head to the girls.

“I wonder how Hoth is this time of year.”

“Seasonably cool.” Mikku replied. The Bothan nodded, and let the girls board the ship.

Cade was on the ship in the cockpit, working with the navigation systems.

“Good to see you two are dry.”

“Hilarious, Cade.”

Cade turned his head as they approached.

“Ah, Thayna. I see you’ve met Rahvin.” Cade said, gesturing towards the Bothan.

Thayna awkwardly waved to Rahvin, and he simply nodded back.

“So. I’m not sure what we’ll encounter when we get to Tyrena. But when we land you two will need to hide. They may board the ship to talk to the two of us, but I doubt they’ll search the whole ship. If they end up doing that, I’ll convince them otherwise.”

“Alright.” Mikku replied.

“Get cozy for now. We need to fly.”


	10. The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

The flight was rough.

The cargo shipped bounced in the thick clouds. Once they left the vicinity of Coronet, the storms cleared into the night. Thayna was thankful she flew on an empty stomach.

“So Rahvin, what do you…do?” Thayna asked midflight.

“I’m an associate of Cade’s. At least on the Corellian front.” Rahvin responded.

“Also aiding the Rebellion, don’t you forget.” Cade said, smiling over at Rahvin.

“I’m just doing my best here.” Rahvin shrugged.

“Rahvin has helped a bit with my miscellaneous adventures.” Mikku began. “Mainly getting me out of tight spots when Cade couldn’t.”

“I’m your hairy uncle, don’t even try lying about it.” Rahvin laughed.

The following hour was compromised of Rahvin telling Thayna about the hairy situations that he had to get Mikku out of, only to have Mikku dispute every story. However, the topic began to shift.

“So, another crystal cave.” Rahvin began.

“Supposedly there is one in the mountains.” Cade began. “I’ve heard of it, but I haven’t been there just yet.”

“I remember when Mikku had to do her Gathering on Dantooine.” Rahvin turned to Thayna. “That cave was a pain. Be thankful you don’t have to go there.”

“It wasn’t _that_ bad.”

“What do you mean by ‘Gathering’?”

“Before the Empire, classes of Jedi younglings would venture to the world of Ilum to gather their lightsaber crystals. The younglings would venture into the cave—alone—and emerge with their crystal so they can began the process of constructing their lightsaber.” Cade explained. “Now Ilum is most likely destroyed, along with at least thousands of crystals.”

“ _Oh_.” Thayna said. She breathed deeply—she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

Soon, however, Tyrena came into view—its skyscrapers glittering in the night.

“This is the bit where you two cram yourselves into the floor panel.” Rahvin announced.

Mikku pulled up the center floor panel in the ship, and Thayna climbed inside.

_“Tyrena Starport.”_

“Requesting to land.” Rahvin said into the comms. Cade continued piloting the ship.

_“Landing area 6 please.”_

“Roger that.” Rahvin replied, switching the comms off.

“Something doesn’t feel right.” Cade said.

“They’re letting us land, how does that not _feel right?_ ”

Cade shook his head and began to land slowly. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

The ship landed, and no Imperial Soldiers came to greet them. Only a single CorSec Agent, adorned in her typical red and grey uniform with an orange undershirt and a grey cap.

Cade lowered the entrance ramp, and the agent boarded. Rahvin stood from his seat, and Cade took his cane in his hand. He gripped it tightly and pushed himself out of the seat.

“Welcome to Tyrena, gentlemen. Will you need any assistance with directions or unloading your cargo?” She stated.

“We appreciate the offer, but we’re just passing through.” Cade replied with a smile, walking towards the agent, his one peg leg tapping against the ships’ floor.

“It’s safe here, I’m not just blowing smoke.” She said bluntly. “The Imperials aren’t here yet. The only infestation we have are tourists.” The agent turned, and left the ship.

Cade looked at Rahvin and shook his head disapprovingly. They grabbed their travel packs, and Cade knelt down and whispered to the floor.

“Stay here, we’re going to scope out the starport. I’ll let you know when it’s safe.” Cade stood, and left the ship with Rahvin. The ship’s entrance shut.

Mikku pushed the floor panel out of the way and climbed out slowly. Thayna followed suit.

“Just stay low.” Mikku stated, moving the floor panel back. Thayna nodded in response, and the two sat on the floor of the ship, out of view from wandering eyes.

Meanwhile, Cade and Rahvin were walking to the terminal of the starport. The terminal was quiet, only a few travelers were scattered about, and Imperial presence was not present.

“Can you calm down for once?” Rahvin sneered. “It’s fine. They’ll be fine.”

“Let’s go outside.”

They ventured out of the starport into the plaza. A small amount of tourists and merchants occupied the plaza, and there were no Imperials present. The buildings sparkled against the cloudy sky, reflecting every star that shined in the sky. In the distance, a night club could be heard, music blasting between four thin walls.

“Tourists.” Rahvin said to Cade, attitude in his voice.

Cade rolled his eyes and pulled out his datapad, tapping on it a few times.

Mikku’s datapad chirped, and the girls grabbed their things and left the ship. They met Cade and Rahvin in the plaza.

“We need a speeder that can get us into the mountains. Maybe two.” Rahvin said. “I’m not sure how far into the mountains we can get before we can’t use them anymore, but it’s worth a shot.”

Rahvin began to lead the group through the plaza and between the buildings, before shooting a look over his shoulder.

“Also, where are we going exactly?”

“We know where we’re going, you just help us rent a speeder _or two_.” Cade snapped back sarcastically, tapping Rahvin’s ankles with his cane.

“Sure, sure.” Rahvin groaned. He led them to a speeder rental shop that was just closing up for the night, and acquired a four seat landspeeder. The group packed their bags into the speeder and ventured north.

They flew through the beautiful grasslands and over a wide river, and the grasslands began to transform into jagged hills. After an hour and a half, the landspeeder struggled to get up the hills, and Rahvin parked the landspeeder on the most flat piece of land he could find.

“How close are we?” He asked, following the other three as they got out of the landspeeder.

“Close.” Cade said. “I don’t know how no one has been drawn in to these caves yet.”

“Are we making the rest of the trek on foot?” Mikku asked, pulling her cloak around her tightly.

“ _We_ are not.” Cade began. “Rahvin and I will set up a camp here. You and Thayna are going to the caves.”

“What if—“

Cade held a hand up to silence Mikku.

“She is your’s. You can handle this.” Cade reassured as he folded his hands over the top of his cane. “Remember how it was when you got your crystal. Tell her what she needs to know.” He half saluted Mikku, and the pair were off.

“Do you feel it?” Mikku asked Thayna as they began to climb the hills.

“Yes, it’s a pulling sensation. Not as intense as the Naboo thing, but it’s there.”

“Focus on it.”

Thayna nodded, and continued to climb. The pulling sensation began to warm her senses. She was instantly reminded of the same sensation of falling into a deep meditation—but this sensation was more hyper aware, more active.

The moon shone bright, but cloud began to roll into the night sky. Eventually, Mikku pulled her flashlight from her travel pack to guide the way through the steep climb. The caves were pulling the pair in harder. The warming sensation began to sing to their senses, like a calming piece of music in a resonant concert hall. They were close.

Mikku stopped, and shut her flashlight off.

“What are you doing?” Thayna asked, confusion in her voice.

“Let the Force guide us now. It’s very close.”

They climbed up a particularly steep edge, and found themselves in a small thick of vegetation. They pushed through the wild plants, and found themselves at a cave opening.

“This is where you go.” Mikku said calmly. She reached into the pack and handed Thayna a small device—an old rebreather.

“What is this?”

“A rebreather. It will help you breathe underwater—you just have to put it in your mouth here.” Mikku pointed at the device.

“Do I go by myself?”

“This is your first step.” Mikku explained. “Your crystal is in there.”

Thayna let out a shaky breath.

“Do not let fear hold you back. You will be challenged by fear. But fear is the way of the Dark Side—do not let it consume you.” Mikku explained. “May the Force be with you.”

Thayna nodded, and turned herself to the cave’s mouth. She marched onward.

The cave was not huge and magnificent, but it was quaint—just big enough for Thayna to fit through. She continued to walk deeper into the cave, until she came upon a pit in the cave’s floor. The pit was filled with clear, pure water.

Thayna dropped her belongings where she stood, and removed her cloak and boots. She looked deep into the pit. The cave was singing to her. She placed the rebreather into her mouth and dove into the pit.

She found herself at the beginning of an underwater tunnel, and she began to swim down the tunnel. The cave’s singing began to morph as she swam. It was as though the singing was being mashed with a thousand different voices at once. She continued to swim, and the voices became over bearing.

She swam faster.

Something pulled her leg.

She turned her head and saw a Stormtrooper’s arm wrapped around her ankle, its faceless helmet staring deep into her soul. She kicked her leg out from its grasp and continued swimming.

_Thayna, Thayna, Thayna, where are you?_

Another hand grabbed her ankle.

_What are you doing? You don’t belong here. You need to give up._

Suddenly, Stormtrooper arms began reaching out from every spot in the tunnel. Thayna kicked and punched the arms away, swimming as hard as she could.

_What are you? Why are you here?_

Thayna’s throat tightened.

_Give in, my dear. Let this fear consume you._

Thayna bit down hard on the rebreather, and kept swatting away Stormtrooper arms.

_hate hate hate_

She felt fingers weave deep into her hair.

Then she saw an opening, sparkling with hundreds of lights.

She pushed up to the opening and broke the surface of the water. The voices stopped. The hands disappeared. There was only stillness, and the glittering of hundreds of crystals.

She pulled herself out of the water filled pit and onto the cave’s floor. She spit out the rebreather and left it on the floor of the cave.

Thayna could only hear her heartbeat and her breath.

She ventured into the cave more. She felt the same warming and calming sensation, the same as when she was approaching the cave. But as she moved around the cave, the sensation faded in and out. She grew frustrated, but stopped to center herself.

Breathe.

She then walked down a darker path in the cave, and she heard it once more.

It resonated within her body. It pulled her in deeply, wrapped her in warmth. She was reminded of Mikku in this moment. She followed the sensation, past crystals embedded in the cave walls.

At the end of the corridor, a singular crystal called to her. She knew which one it was, even though it sat in a small cluster. She reached out for it, and the crystal began to break free from its cluster. She called the crystal to her, and it danced over her fingertips. She let the crystal hover between her hands.

The white crystal pulsated between her hands.

 _I am so proud of you_.

Thayna cupped her hands and allowed her crystal to fall into her palms. She turned to leave the corridor, back to the water pit. She knelt down and grabbed her rebreather, placed it in her mouth once more, and dove into the pit, crystal in hand.

The swim back through the tunnel had no arms or voice, just the hum of the crystal in her hand. The crystal felt alive against her skin—as if she were holding another living being in the palm of her hand.

She broke the surface on the other side, and crawled out of the pit. She gathered her things and walked barefoot out of the cave. Strands of light broke around the corner of the cave’s entrance, giving way to the dewy light of the early morning.

. Right where she had left her, Mikku sat. She lifted her head and smiled at Thayna. Mikku rose, and tossed her hood back, stepping forward to greet Thayna.

“Welcome back, my Padawan.”


End file.
